SHAZAM: Trials of the Hero
by MadrinGenesis-Earth-69
Summary: Issue 1-2 edited  Trouble in Fawcett City, will the power of shazam be able to stop the new evil that plauges the city? Or is it even too much for him to handle. C.M. and a few O.C. villains hope you enjoy. EARTH-69
1. Issue 1 A New Threat

This story is an alternate perspective from my story Wielder of the Black Flame, and takes place shortly before the first attack by White Marvel.

Fallen Lighting

The sky was blue and small white clouds hung overhead Fawcett City as citizens in Binder Square seemed to be enjoying the nice weather as they continued on through their day. A woman with blonde hair wearing a purple business dress and a little girl with the same color blonde pony tails wearing a pink dress and holding a tattered stuffed bear could be seen waking down the sidewalk dodging people every few feet. The little girl tightly held onto the woman's hand because they are walking at a speed slightly too fast for the little girl to keep up.

(Girl) Mommy can we slow down? Were going too fast.

The woman continued her pace because the little girls voice was muffled out by the sound of the busy city. The little girl cried out again but louder this time.

(Girl) Mommy!

As the girl spoke the end of her shoe got caught in a crack, causing the girl to stumble and lose grip of her stuffed bear. The bear tumbled to the ground as the girl fell down and scrapped her knees. The woman in the purple dress quickly turned around after noticing her daughter had fallen. She knelt down and slowly helped her daughter to her feet.

(Woman) Are you okay? I'm sorry honey but were fifteen minutes late already.

(Girl) Yeah I guess I'm okay. I can go faster Mom, I swear.

The two smiled at each other before continuing on their path. After taking a few steps the girl quickly shot around.

(Girl) Mom I forgot my bear!

The girl's stuffed bear sat on the sidewalk about four feet behind them. The little girl quickly let go of her mother's hand and ran toward the bear.

(Woman) Kelly!

As the girls mom cried out a loud crash echoed through the city followed by a harsh shake on the ground, causing most of the citizens to fall to the ground. The little girl slowly pushed herself up before catching sight of her bear again which had slid a few more feet back because of the earthquake. The citizens all looked dazed ans shocked as the girl once again headed toward her bear. Suddenly in the girl's path a jagged crack formed on the sidewalk following by another small earthquake. The girl's eyes widened as the crack spread crating a large fissure in the ground. The split in the earth continued until it reached half way across the city causing building to begin to crumble and several cars to smash into each other in disarray. The citizens screamed out in terror at the sight of their city being split in half. The entire city shook as the fissure spread until it abruptly stopped. The citizens of the city all began to once again crawl to their feet. Several of them ran away from the fissure, while some stared directly into the complete darkness inside of it out of curiosity.

An eerie silence came over the city before it once again was overtook by the violent shaking of another earthquake. From the center of the crack a large stone pillar began to rise with a man with incredibly long black hair wearing full copper and gold body armor. He had pale white skin and crimson red eyes with a slit going down the center acting as his pupil. The man held a large sword that looked like it was made out of solid rock. He smiled revealing his long sharp teeth as he examined the city while the stone tower continued to rise. The man held his stone sword over his head and flung it forward, sending a seismic wave through the city before causing the streets in the swords path to split in half, upturning cars and causing light-posts to fall to ground. People screamed out in horror as the man smiled maniacally. A portion of the air around the man began to become distorted until another man appeared out of nowhere floating next to the other man, and also holding an odd looking sword. The man had choppy blonde hair and full silver body armor, and his sword looked like it was polished like a mirror with various jewels engraved into the hilt. The blonde man turned to the man with black hair before speaking out to him in a stern, serious tone.

(Man) Do you really think this will be enough to lure him in, Haven? I don't think this guy would be stupid enough to fall into this.

(Haven) This is suppose to be his hometown, and if he's any bit like Darkseid says he is, he'll come.

As Haven spoke a golden bolt of lightning fell from the blue sky and smashed into the pillar he was standing on, causing him to tumble toward the ground. He gripped onto the hilt of his sword and suddenly a platform shot out of the stone pillar in his path. Haven gracefully landed on his on the pillar holding his sword in front of him. Haven's eyes shot up to the sky and he watched as a man with black hair wearing a red bodysuit, with a gold lightning bolt on the chest and a white cape floated toward them with his arms crossed. The man was extremely muscular and had an enraged look on his face.

(Haven) I'm assuming your suppose to be this Captain Marvel guy I've heard about.

The man spoke out with a valiant voice.

(Captain Marvel) That's right, I am. I don't know what your trying to pull here, but if you wanna leave here with what little dignity you have you had better turn around right now and go back to where you came from.

The man with blonde hair let out a slight chuckle before floating toward Captain Marvel. The blonde man continued until he saw eye to eye with Captain Marvel.

(Man) My name is King Arien. I'm nobody you know yet, but I'm gonna let you in on something. This city you call your home, this is my new kingdom, and you will bow at my feet.


	2. Issue 2 The Worlds Mightiest Mortal

Arien turned to Haven and signaled with his hand for him to leave. Haven nodded and jumped down from the stone platform and smashed his feet into the ground below. Captain Marvel turned to Haven and readied an attack.

(Arien) Marvel!

Arien held his sword over his head causing Captain Marvel to stop and direct his attention back to him.

(Arien) Please understand, he was only here to help me get your attention. This whole dramatic scene isn't really my strong point, I'm much more direct with my intentions.

Haven continued on his way using the earth to propel him until he was out of sight. Captain Marvel's hands began to surge with golden electricity.

(Captain Marvel) Arien you said your name was? I'm the Worlds Mightiest Mortal, I think your gonna need all the help you can take if you plan on defeating me.

(Arien) I think you have misjudged me Marvel. A mistake you wont be making again.

Captain Marvel took off at Arien like a bolt of lightning and flung his fist at his face. Arien swiftly leaned back just avoiding the blow, then jabbed up at Captain Marvel with his blade who quickly smacked the flat edge of it away with his hand. Captain Marvel then wound back his fist and threw another punch but his fist was stopped by an odd, nearly invisible forcefield that was almost the perfect size for his fist. A loud crack echoed through the air and Captain Marvel pulled his fist back in recoil then flew a few feet back.

(Captain Marvel) That was impressive.

(Arien) The magic I wield is of the highest order. I know of your strength, but I assure you that you wont be walking away today.

Captain Marvel smiled once more while his hands began to surge with lighting again.

(Captain Marvel) We'll just have to see about that.

In a flash Captain Marvel was right in front of Arien, who's eyes widened as Captain Marvel launched a barrage of fists directly at him. Arien dodged the first few with great speed, but eventually Marvel landed a clean punch into Arien's ribs causing him hunch over. Captain Marvel then pulled his fist back for one last colossal punch, then launched it into the back of Arien's head which created a noise that sounded like the crash of thunder. Arien tumbled to the ground like a stone until he crashed into the already unsettled concrete creating a small crater. Captain Marvel floated down through the air and settled over Arien who looked unconscious with smoke leaking out of his mouth. The entire city was now silent as Captain Marvel's white cape flowed through the air. A small surge of lighting traveled over Arien's body, which became to grow larger, and more erratic. Captain Marvel crinkled his eyebrows before Arien's sword became completely enveloped with golden lighting. Arien's eyes shot open as a massive wave of electricity propelled him to his feet. Easily as fast as Captain Marvel, Arien slashed his lightning imbued blade across Captain Marvel's chest sending him back through the air, but he quickly regained his composure. There was a large wound across his chest and it surged with lightning for a few moments before slowly healing. Captain Marvel starred back down at Arien.

(Captain Marvel) That magic. That's my magical lighting... How could you possibly be wielding it against me?

Arien smiled devilishly before swinging his sword up and resting it on his shoulder, then casually nodded his head in its direction.

(Arien) Where I come from they call my sword the Mirrorblade. I'll give you the short version, all of your power is based and fueled by magic. With my sword I can copy the radiation you give off when you use you abilities. In turn, all your magic became my magic the moment you came in the radius of my blade, and with that, all hope for you was already lost.


	3. Issue 3 Birth Of New Lightning

Captain Marvel balled up his fist and gritted his teeth, his entire body was now erratic with magical lightning.

(Captain Marvel) You disgrace the Rock of Eternity with your sword, how dare you defile its name!

Captain Marvel took off at Arien again, now with more determination than ever. Arien casually floated in place with his sword at his side until Captain Marvel was right on top of him with his fist cocked back. Arien's Mirrorblade lit up and Captain Marvel was stopped in place by an invisible wall of magic, his body crackled upon impact. Arien let down the wall as he slammed his knee into Captain Marvel's stomach causing him to hunch over. "There's the Strength of Hercules" the Marvel thought, but his thoughts were soon interrupted when Arien held his sword above his head as it surged with magical lightning before slamming the blade through Captain Marvel's back. He screamed out in pain before Arien ripped the blade out then threw the back of his elbow down into his spine. Arien's elbow exploded with lightning before propelling Captain Marvel to the ground. Captain Marvel stopped midair just before slamming into the ground. He then whipped around and took off at Arien once more holding both of his fists out in front of him.

(Captain Marvel) Your not going to beat me like that!

Arien immediately put up a barrier in front of him to stop Marvel's attack, but in a blur of light Captain Marvel was directly behind him. Before Arien had a chance to react, He threw his lighting surged fist straight into his back. Arien howled in pain as Captain Marvel continued his attack. He threw his fist into Arien's face, then another into his stomach before throwing one last lightning surged hook, knocking Arien straight out of the air. Just as Arien smashed into the ground Captain Marvel was already over him. Arien sprung his feet out and slammed them into Captain Marvel's stomach launching him back. After jumping up to his feet, Arien slashed his blade into Captain Marvel's stomach, before throwing a kick into his face.

(Arien) Your city is the first Marvel!

Arien jabbed his blade through Captain Marvel's stomach.

(Arien) Then we'll take the rest of the world right from underneath you!

Arien jumped up using his sword through Captain Marvel as leverage, then stomped both of his feet into his face propelling him off his blade and into the large stone pillar Haven had created before. The tower cracked as Captain Marvel's back smashed into it, causing it to begin to fall on top of him. The pillar smashed down over Captain Marvel into a pile of large stones. Arien flew up over the rocks with his body still surging with electricity. Slowly a section of the rocks began to shake, then Captain Marvel could be seen pushing himself free. Captain Marvel tossed a bolder aside before standing up and looking up to Arien, still with determination burning in his eyes.

(Arien) Your strong, I'm glad your the first who's powers I've replicated.

(Captain Marvel) I will not allow you to continue on your path of destruction, my magic is the last you will taste!

In a flash Captain Marvel was in the air smashing both of his fists into Arien's stomach and pushed him into the shattered concrete, then continued to fly while holding him against the ground. Concrete was uprooted as Captain Marvel continued his brutal attack. He then let go of Arien and flew straight up into the sky, then rocketed downward smashed his feet into Arien's stomach. The ground around Arien cracked before Captain Marvel wound his fist back and slammed it into Arien's face, then wound his other fist back and threw another.

(Captain Marvel) Now stay down!

Arien glared at Captain Marvel with a terrible scowl.

(Arien) SHAZAM!

Suddenly from above a golden lightning bolt rained down from the sky and engulfed both Captain Marvel and Arien. After the lightning faded, Captain Marvel appeared now as a little boy by the name of Billy Batson, and Arien seemed as if he now hadn't even been fighting. Billy's blue eyes widened as tried to call out to Shazam to reform back into Captain Marvel, but before he could Arien tightly grabbed onto his mouth, preventing him to speak. Then using the force of his hand, Arien threw Billy to his back on the ground, then firmly pressed the point of his sword into his stomach while still muffling his mouth.

(Arien) I bet your not nearly as invulnerable like this are you?

Arien smiled maliciously as Billy stared him in the eye with a look of horror.

~The Rock of Eternity~

The grand wizard Shazam sat in his throne made of solid stone over a man with black hair and bright blue kneeling down on his knees. Shazam spoke out in a booming voice.

(Shazam) My son Ranka, I have called on to take the great responsibility of becoming the fulfilling mantle of my power, I bless upon you with the power of seven new gods to this universe to help defend the world against its new threat.

Ranka looked up to Shazam and spoke out in a thick Russian accent.

(Ranka) Wizard, I accept your task, and I shall act upon your will.

(Shazam)Speak my name to be bestowed with the power. S for the Wisdom of Septress, A for the Stamina of Aton, Z for the Strength of Zeanos, A for the speed of Airias, and M for the Power of Madrin. The Magical lightning that grants you your power is your greatest weapon against against these new enemies, it is the only power in existence that has the ability to destroy their evil swords. You must use your new power to detect their magic and destroy it at all costs. The fate of the world rests upon your shoulders, you are my warrior of light, you are White Marvel.

(Ranka) SHAZAM!

AUTHOR NOTE: To see the first act of the new herald of Shazam check out "Power Boy Vs White Marvel, Clash of the Superpower"


End file.
